This invention relates to methods and apparatus concerning garbage can storage, organization, and operation.
Over the years, recycling has become a growing requirement. With this, comes the need to separate recyclables into garbage cans separate from other garbage. A typical example would be two garbage cans used specifically for recycling glass, cans and plastics. And two garbage cans used for every-day garbage disposal. As any one of the garbage cans become full, one finds himself moving garbage cans around to get to an empty one in the back. This can become very frustrating.
Homeowners today primarily use freestanding garbage cans. With the recycling requirements, many homes may use four or more garbage cans. This can become cumbersome and in inclement weather the situation can get even worse if the homeowner is faced with fallen garbage cans that have been taken by strong winds. Homeowners, often may have to retrieve garbage containers from the street after experiencing heavy winds.
The present invention in one or more embodiments provides an apparatus comprising a tray, which is rotatably connected to a base. The tray can be comprised of a plurality of recesses, wherein each of the plurality of recesses is adapted to receive a corresponding one of a plurality of garbage cans. Each of the plurality of garbage cans can be placed in a corresponding recess so that when the tray is rotated with respect to the base, the position of any of the plurality of garbage cans with respect to the base changes. Each of the plurality of recesses may have a diameter, which is about the same as a diameter of a body portion of a first garbage can of the plurality of garbage cans. Each of the plurality of garbage cans may be an approximately thirty-gallon garbage can.
First, second, third, and/or fourth handles may be connected to the tray. The tray can be rotated with respect to the base by moving the first, second, third, and/or fourth handles with respect to the base. The first, second, third, and/or fourth handles may be elongated members, each of which may have a length which is about the length of a garbage can.
The present invention in one embodiment includes a method comprising connecting a tray to a base in a manner which allows the tray to rotate with respect to the base; and placing one or more garbage cans into one or more corresponding recesses of the tray.
The present invention, in one or more embodiments, allows easy access to a plurality of garbage cans or containers. In one or more embodiments a swivel-based garbage can organizer permits both the storage and free turning of all containers or garbage cans. The user would be able to easily access any container and each container would also be supported by the garbage can swivel and guarded against tipping over in strong winds or other inclement weather conditions. This invention, in one or more embodiments, will not only allow for efficient, organized garbage disposal, it will also help to keep each container upright in inclement weather.